What you hear
by Prettycrazy
Summary: Things are not always the way you hear them!


**So this tiny story came about just because I misunderstood a whole conversation with my husband. I ended up laughing and he ended up getting more and more angry.**

**This is naughty - but not everything is as you hear them!**

**Enjoy!**

**oooOOOOOooo**

Jimmy Palmer walked across the catwalk with his folder in his hands, on his way to Director Jenny Shepard's office to get the official signature that he got the authorization to leave the navy yard for 6 weeks to attend a class on new methods in body preservation.

He entered the outer office, the empty outer office that was, Cynthia was home sick with a terrible flue, first time in three years she had turned in sick. Palmer looked around him. It was a very classic looking place this, waiting area – yeah waiting area that must be the term for it he thought. It was clear to him that this was created this way because it was a classy woman who had demanded the new décor.

Well he was here to get a signature, so he'd better knock on the directors door, since Cynthia wasn't there to direct traffic. Just as he brought up his hand to knock he was stopped mid movement by the voices on the other side.

"Oh come on Jen, you know you want to." Gibbs's voice was as clear as if he was standing besides Jimmy.

"No Jethro, I do not want to – go away!" And that was the director. Jimmy decided to listen a little more just to be sure he wasn't interrupting an important meeting it was not like he was scheduled to come now.

"I know you want to do it Jen, why this…" Jimmy couldn't hear the last words

"Mmmnnnmm." It was clearly a negative answer from the Director.

Jimmy wondered 'What was it the Director didn't want to do?' it was not a secret that it was more than just old partnership between Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard, actually most betting polls in Tony little notebook was on whether or not the troubled couple was an item. But this seemed like almost criminal to have stumbled upon this conversation, and it was not like they knew he was out there eavesdropping and maybe he should just leave? Or maybe he should just stay and be able to put down a great amount on one of the offered bets down in the bullpen – the pot on them being together was pretty big and it would be sweet to land that pot just from a little innocent eavesdropping. So Jimmy stood a little closer to the door.

"Look here – I'm offering you everything here!"

"I don't care Jethro – I do not want it – not right now at least – maybe later." Jimmy could hear the sincerity in the Directors voice, and if he closed his eyes he was sure he could imagine her smiling to.

"Jen, this is not something you can put on hold – you of all people should know this!" Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Jethro, I have a phone conference in fifteen minutes." Diplomatic argument.

"Fine!" Gibbs sounded defeated.

Jimmy now pressed his ear to the door, it was silent. He tried to focus on all the small sounds that he could hear – He could hear first the directors heels walking around a small area, and then he could hear heavier footsteps which must have been Agent Gibbs's and then he could hear so light tapping of the keyboard of the computer, and a huff, then silence again and they suddenly a scream, but not a frightful or scared one, more like surprised and joyful. Then silence again. Jimmy strained even further for just a little give away as to what was happening.

"Mmmmhhhhh!" the soft moan from Director Shepard broke the silence.

"That good huh!"

"Oh God Jethro, mmmhhh!"

What are they doing in there? Jimmy walked a little away from the door, but only to return to his former position again. A lot of loud moaning was heard, and Jimmy shifted uncomfortably, this was like listening in on his own parents.

"Here take it!" Gibbs almost commanded.

"No Jethro, it is to big – and you know it, that has always been a problem."

"I'm not asking you to fit it all in your mouth!"

"I know, but still."

Jimmy was too interested in knowing what would happen next, he couldn't tear his ear from the door. He could feel his cheeks get a little red.

"Lick it!" again a command from Gibbs – maybe the Director liked the whole getting ordered around set up, since she was in control every day.

"No!"

"You know you want to!" If Jimmy didn't know better he would think that Gibbs was indeed trying to seduce the lovely director.

"Jethro! No!"

Then a strange noise was heard from the office followed by Gibbs whining "Je-en! Come on –it's for you, and only for you!"

"Fine – come here!"

"No get over here!" Jimmy could again just imagine the look the Director was giving Agent Gibbs.

"No Jethro not on my desk – the last time it took a little over an hour to get it clean!" Jenny this time whined.

Jimmy's eyes flew up – they were most definitely about to have sex in the Directors office. Not something he particular wanted to be part of, and yet again he had to do something to prove it so he could win the betting poll. But what to do? Jimmy was almost stepping on his own toes as his thought was interrupted.

"Oh Jethro that is amazing!" Director Shepard was moaning her sentence out.

"I know! You've been begging for it for days – I just thought I would have you wait for it a little longer than usual!" Gibbs's response shocked Jimmy to the core. He turned a little too quickly and he hit the door handle and immediately got nervous – he couldn't just run now, but he could most definitely not enter the office that would be like walking in on the parents.

Before he got a chance to decide what to do – Director Shepard came to the outer office – Jimmy's eyes was glued to the floor – he only rapidly looked up and was surprised to see the Director in that state – completely normal like nothing had happened. But that couldn't be – the conversation, the sounds and of course the solitude of the office occupants.

Jimmy didn't trust his voice and he still didn't dare to meet her eyes. So he held up the folder and Jenny smiled – took it from him and signed it.

"Have a great time, and be good!" she smiled and left for her office again – when the door closed Jimmy let out the breath he had been holding. He turned towards the exit and started to will his legs to move just as he reached the door, his attention was pulled straight back to the office door.

"Oh God Jethro – those strawberries was amazing!"

**oooOOOOOooo**

**So...? Good, Bad, Great, Terrible - please do tell? Review!**


End file.
